


One Morning Among Many

by martialartist816



Series: Whitechapel Winters [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fryeddy - Freeform, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816/pseuds/martialartist816
Summary: One instance within the countless others that make up the fuzzy, sparkling mirage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Update:** I imagine Jacob and Freddy to be in their upper 20's/early 30's in this fic. I know Jacob calls him "inspector" which would indicate that it's later in their lives, but it's whatever. *shrug emoji*
> 
> this is part 2 to whitechapel winters, but it can definitely stand alone! i hope you enjoy reading!

Frederick yawned, feeling the sun rays on his eyelids but choosing to not look. Looking meant facing the fact that morning broke, and he would have to get up for work eventually. Instead, he turned away from the window and buried his face in the naked chest that served as his personal warmth. He hiked the blanket up even higher on their bodies, almost covering his entire head with it, to combat the cold outside. Their legs tangled together, Frederick’s arm draping over a muscular waist. He couldn’t tell where his body ended and Jacob’s began, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. A sleepy sound rumbled in Jacob’s chest, and Frederick felt fingers weave their way into his hair.

Tilting his head back, Frederick finally cracked his eyes open. Jacob’s relaxed face greeted him, so close that his light, even breathing mixed with Frederick’s in the limited space between them. Frederick reached up to touch that sleeping face, fingers brushing over Jacob’s scratchy stubble, thumb swiping over his bottom lip. The assassin stirred, features contracting to show his distaste for being woken up, and his arm around Frederick tightened to pull him even closer. The subconscious action made him smile. He stroked Jacob’s cheek to soothe his expression back into a peaceful one.

Hazel eyes blinked open and squinted in the light from the window. Jacob frowned and wiggled his body to get away from the sun, and he ended up ducking under the covers and hiding his face in Frederick’s nightshirt, their positions now flipped.

“You really should invest in some drapes, Freddy,” a gravelly, sleep-roughened voice sounded from where Jacob hid against Frederick’s chest.

_“I love when you look at me like that. You’re a wolf, hungry for me, and I’m your prey. You make me so weak with those eyes, I just can’t help myself.” Jacob looked at him, looked right through him. He licked his lips, watching Frederick watch his tongue. Jacob knew what wicked things to say, what sinful things to do with his hands to make Frederick moan. He guided Frederick’s fingers between his legs, teeth pulling on his ear as hot breaths panted from his parted lips. “Do everything you want to me.”_

“Good morning to you, too,” Frederick murmured. His fingers trailed down the back of Jacob’s neck, rubbing lazy circles between his bare shoulder blades.

“I meant it.” Jacob lifted his head to look Frederick in the eyes, an unfair pout on his lips. “After all the work you put me through last night, I deserve to sleep in.”

Frederick laughed, the rushing air making Jacob’s bangs ruffle against his forehead.

“After all the work _you_ put _me_ through last night, I think I deserve a morning when you don’t complain about waking at a normal hour.” Frederick moved his hand to absentmindedly push Jacob’s hair away from his face. “Not to mention the fact that you started it all despite knowing I had to work today.”

“Guilty as charged, Inspector.” Jacob gave up on the pout in favor of a suggestive smile. “Although, in my defense, I knew you wanted me to. You couldn’t take your eyes off my mouth, so I thought I’d end your suffering with a little kiss.”

Frederick rolled his eyes. “Of course your head is so big you’d think a kiss from you was exactly what I needed. And for the record, I was looking at your mouth because you kept biting your lip like a scandalized teenaged girl.”

“Don’t deny the power of my kisses.” Jacob slid his hand under Frederick’s shirt, slipping up his back, and angled his head closer. His eyelids lowered as he spoke, mouth stopping a short centimeter in front of Frederick’s. “Here, let me give you the strength to get through the long day ahead of you.”

Rather than protest Jacob’s annoying amount of cockiness, Frederick closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. He indulged in Jacob’s taste, eyes shutting, and he didn’t much mind their brew of morning breath. Jacob sighed through his nose and pushed back against Frederick’s kiss. Under the blanket, their legs shifted together in tired arousal, and the heat between them increased.

_Jacob rocked his hips down, inviting Frederick’s fingers deeper into himself. Frederick met the thrust with a twitch of his wrist, staring heavy-lidded at the sweaty and flushed body sprawling out below him. Jacob’s arms rested above his head, fingers twisting into the pillow, and gazed up at Frederick with an expression that could leave even a statue looking debauched. He panted and lifted his arms, drawing Frederick down and in with a hand behind his neck. They kissed, messy and perfect, Jacob’s tongue wetting Frederick’s mouth. A crook of his fingers, and Frederick drew out the most delicious sound he’d heard from Jacob in a while. It was almost enough to make him come undone in his pants, but Jacob’s heat around him promised something he knew would be worth the wait. Sensing the need, Jacob released his grip to unfasten Frederick’s trousers. Those lips Frederick never kissed enough glistened with saliva in the low lighting. “Show me how badly you want me.”_

When Jacob sighed out, Frederick had to pull back. As much as his entire body loved the early morning attention, he couldn’t afford to get himself distracted. Jacob seemed hell-bent on making sure he didn’t leave the bed, though, not with the way he grasped at Frederick’s clothes.

“Are you trying to get me fired?” Frederick asked, sweeping a few kisses over the corners of Jacob’s mouth and each of his cheeks.

“Don’t tempt me.” Jacob flashed a sly grin and rubbed his palm on Frederick’s chest, disappearing under his shirt. “I’d have much more time with you if you didn’t have a job.”

Frederick caught that hand and pulled it out from under his clothes. When Jacob frowned from being denied his touches, Frederick apologetically kissed his fingers. “If I didn’t have a job, I wouldn’t be able to pay for these rooms. Then where would we go? No window for you to climb into during the dead of night, no bed for you and me to…” He trailed off the end of his rant, the images he talked about doing more damage to himself than to the assassin.

“Consequences, Jacob,” he puffed out, flushing in the cheeks. “You need to think of the consequences for once.”

Jacob only chuckled, immune to the stern talking-to Frederick gave him. “What was that? _A bed for you and me to_ what? I’m absolutely dying to hear what you wanted to say.” He leaned in, trapping Frederick’s earlobe between his teeth. “Tell me out loud.”

_Frederick’s bed hit the wall in time with the undulation of his body, of their bodies. He could hear it over Jacob’s moans for “More… Deeper, I’m begging you…” Eventually, he was forced to hold his hand over the assassin’s mouth. He was too loud, too needy, too enticing. He could do nothing to pad the hard knocks of the bedpost on the wall, though, and he’d deal with the looks from his neighbors another time. This moment mattered more. This moment when Jacob held him so close, arms and legs wrapped around his dripping body, whispering how only Frederick could make him that desperate, that wild. Frederick wished to watch from afar. He wanted to see their bodies flushing together, becoming one, skin melting. But up close was just as enchanting. He didn’t miss seeing their entireties when Jacob tightly shut his eyes, shuddered out a sigh that rushed over Frederick’s heated face, and furrowed his brows at the peak of pleasure. No, up close wasn’t bad at all, but Frederick always longed to get even closer and stay there forever._

Frederick willed himself to stay calm and collected, meeting Jacob’s suggestive gaze with an eyebrow quirked up.

“A bed for you and me to sleep in.”

Jacob groaned in defeat and tugged on Frederick’s sleep shirt. “It’s unfair how much you tease me, really.”

Frederick couldn’t help but laugh as he finally sat up in bed. “I can’t believe you have the gall to say _I’m_ the tease out of the two of us.” As the blanket fell down into his lap, Frederick was reminded of the cold outside. He regretted getting up at all, but he reminded himself that this bed would be waiting for him when he returned. Jacob would most likely be there too, ready to rub his body down to a boneless mess all over again.

“Well, you do your fair share,” Jacob argued, sitting up so he could sling an arm around Frederick’s shoulders, leaning on him. Despite his lack of clothing, his skin felt heated, like ‘freezing’ wasn’t in the assassin’s vocabulary. “I remember that one time you couldn’t keep your hands off me, even though you were on the job and in a horrible chimney sweep disguise. If someone had walked down that alley and seen the things you were doing to me…”

“If I’m remembering the same day you are,” Frederick interrupted, “then someone _did_ walk down the alley and see what we were up to. You’re lucky I stopped before she could comprehend what exactly happened between us.”

“And that’s precisely why you’re the bigger tease.”

Frederick hesitated, then smiled. Jacob nudged him in the shoulder. “Don’t let it get to your head.”

“You’re one to talk,” Frederick murmured through his grin, already leaning in to press their lips together.

Jacob met him in the middle, and they kissed lazily. The assassin tried to push his tongue forward and deepen the kiss, but Frederick reminded him to be chaste with a sharp bite to his top lip. When they separated with a soft peck, Jacob looked at him with his genuine smile, eyes gentle with affection.

“You’re going to be late for work.”

“Whose fault do you think that is?”

Frederick slipped from the bed, ignoring the playful hand groping his behind, and hastily dressed himself in something that would keep him warm in the icy winter air. Before he left, he couldn’t stop himself from glancing back at Jacob. He lay under the covers again, fighting back a shiver, and closed his eyes to nap some more. Frederick’s heart warmed at the thought of returning to that very same sight later that day, and he made a note to himself to stop and buy some drapes on the way back.


End file.
